A New Adventure
by Tigger
Summary: 16 years after Kogome leaves feudal Japan. Her daughter finds her way there on accident and...well, I don't wanna read.This is my first Inu Yasha story. Please R
1. A Very UnHappy Birthday Notice

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha and its other characters(unfortunately-Sesshoumaru...mmm...OOPS![ wipes drool from mouth]) so please don't sue me. Cuz I am poor and I need a car really really bad!!  
  
AN: Hello peoples. This is my first Inu Yasha story. I watch like two episodes and I was hooked. So if I make any mistakes please tell me. I will fix them and re post the chappy. Well, enough of my jibber jabber. Oward to the fic...   
  
  
  
  
A New Adventure  
  
Chapter 1: A Very UnHappy Birthday Notice  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It had been sixteen years since Kagome had traveled through the well to visit her half-demon lover, Inu Yasha. What depressed her the most though, was that when she returned to present day Tokyo she was of child, and her beloved would never know.  
  
  
Her daughter, Kendal, was now fifteen and two days away from her sixteenth Birthday. She couldn't wait to get her liscence. Now she could finally stop taking the bus to school. She was a Junior at Konnichima Senior High. She skipped third grade.  
  
  
It was now Friday after school. She entered the family shrine and began waling up to the little one story home that she shared with her mother. She walked passed to blossoming Sakura Blossoms snd passed the prayer tree(you know what I'm talking about. It's the tree in Japanease shrines with the little paper prayers get tied to the branches).  
  
  
She walked passed old well, her comforst spot since she could remember, yet she knew not why. She always went there to read and do her homework.  
  
  
She walked into the kitchen of the home and went to the fridge to get some rasberry iced tea(yummy!!). As she closed the door, she saw a note from her mom on it.  
  
  
Kendal,  
  
Sorry sweety, but I had to go out of town to the mountains on an urgent notice. I might not be back for your Birthday, but I promise I'll make it up to you. In case I'm not home for it: Happy Sweet Sixteenth honey! I'll call you when I have time to.  
  
  
Kendal crinkled up the note and threw it in the trash. "DAMNIT!!" she yelled. "Great way to celebrate my sixteenth Birthday. Thanks a lot Mom!"  
  
  
She finished up the rest of her tea and went to her room to change out of her school uniform. She hated the dull gray skirt, white blouse, and white knee-highs.  
But she did get to wear her black mary janes with it so it was okay.  
  
She changed into her black and red plad skirt with close pins holding the slit of it together. She put on her blood red tank top and her black fishnet shirt over that. She put her black lace up knee high boots on over top of her black fishnet stockings.  
  
  
She went over to her full length mirror and fixed her hair into two messy buns on the back of her head and tied them with her hair tie adorned with studs.  
  
  
She then went over to her dresser and put on her twenty bracelets, seven rings, twelve earings, and her character choker. She didn't know what it ment, but she thought it was pretty spiffy(don't you guys dare take my word).  
  
  
She then added on her make-up. Dark eye liner, eyeshadow, and blood red lipstick.  
  
  
Satisfied, she went into the living room and put in her favorite Disturbed Cd- 'The Sickness'. She put it on number four, Down With The Sickness, and turned it up as loud as it could go.  
  
  
  
  
  
Drowning deep in my sea of loathing  
Broken your servant I kneel  
(will you give in to me)  
It seems what's left of my human side is slowly changing In me  
(will you give in to me)  
Looking at my own reflection  
When suddenly it changes  
Violently it changes  
There is no turning back now  
You've woken up the demon in me  
  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Open up your hate and let it flow in to me  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
You mother get up, come on get down with the sickness  
You fucker get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Madness is the gift that has been given to me  
  
I can see inside you the sickness is rising  
Don't try to deny what you feel  
(will you give in to me)  
It seems that all that was good has died  
And is decaying me  
(will you give in to me)  
It seems you're having some trouble  
In dealing with these changes  
Living with these changes  
The world is a scary place  
Now that you've woken up the demon in me  
  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Open up your hate and let it flow in to me  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
You mother get up, come on get down with the sickness  
You fucker get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Madness is the gift that has been given to me  
  
Madness has now come over me  
  
  
  
After she had listened to the whole CD, she decided to go get some food and bring it out to the well with her to think for a little bit.  
  
  
She sat down against the well and began to think. Then she heard a noise from inside the well. She stood up and looked up over the edge. Then a white light came up and sucked her in.  
  
  
She was falling for what seemed like eternity. When she finally stopped, she landed on something soft. It grunted and fell to the ground. A few seconds later, her backpack fell on top of them.  
  
  
"You mind getting off?"  
  
  
AN: So how did ou guys like it? Please tell me if I did   
well or not and tell me my mistakes. Also if you happen to know the words for human, demon, and half-demon in the series, I would really like to know, so plz tell me. I'm not gonna post the next chapter until I have 10 reviews. Thanks-Tigger 


	2. The Information And Realization

AN:Sorry it took os long for me to get this chappie out you guys. I was waiting for 10 reviews and I got them, so it's all good. I hope that you guys like this next chappie. Maybe 10 more reviews and you will get the next one. Well, enough of my babling, here is the next instalment of:  
  
A New Adventure: Chapter Two-  
  
The Information and Realization  
  
  
  
Kendal gasped and got up as quickly as she could. She grabbed her bag and began backing up.  
  
  
The person she landed on got up and began to brush himself off. She noticed that he was no older than eighteen or nineteen years old. She also noticed his weird clothing.  
  
  
He was adorned in what looked like a fur skirt and vest, with a baje shirt that went under the vest.'What strange clothes. Am I in Scottland ? Nah, they wear plad, not fur.'  
  
  
She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice any one was talking to her until she saw a clawed hand moving in front of her face.  
  
  
She blinked. "WHAT!" Kendal screamed. She frowned. "What?" She asked more calmly.  
  
  
"Who are you? And what are doing here?" Said the boy. His eyes were marrowed and he was looking at her with a stern expression.  
  
  
It was now she noticed that his eyes were a crystal clear blue, but with no pupils. 'That is so freaky!' Kendal thought. She sighed.  
  
  
"My anme is Kendal Higurashi, and I don't know why i"m here. I heard something in the well and when I looked inside it to see what it was, the damned thing sucked me in. And now I don't know where the fuck I am." she told the stranger. He looked at her quizically. "And just who are you?"  
  
  
He stared down at her. "You don't know who I am?" he asked. Kendal shook her head. "My name is Hotohori,(Sorry, I just got finished reading Fushigi Yuugi and the name just came to mind.) I'm heir to the Eastern lands," he said deeply,"and you are invading my territory." He stepped closer to Kendal and she stepped back. They played this game until Kendal wasbacked against a tree.  
  
  
They stared at each other for a little bit. 'He's kinda cute.' Kendal thought to herself.  
  
  
Hotohori smirked. "YOu really think so, huh? Thanks. you're not so bad yourself." He said in an amused tone.  
  
  
Kendal gasped. 'He can read my thoughts?' "Yup" 'Oh great.' She got a pouty look on her face.  
  
  
"Don't be so suprised kid. A miko like yourself wouldn't know better." Hotohori said.  
  
  
Kendal glared. "Who are you calling kid? And what the hell is a miko?"  
  
  
Hotohori jsut rolled his eyes. "You, and a miko is a human. That's what we call them." He said looking smug.  
  
  
"Oooooohhhh." Kendal said." Can you, like, move?" Hotohori looked down and remembered tha he wasstill blocking her against the tree. He moved and let her out. "Thanks." She said.  
  
  
Hotohori stayed dilent but nodded. "So I geuss you're a miko, too,huh? That's a weird na-"  
  
  
"I am not." Hotohoricut her off." I'm a youkai."  
  
  
Kendal raised an eyebrow. "Riiiiiiight. And I'm the Empress of China."  
  
  
Hotohori glared at her. "You don't believe me?" he said in a fake hurt voice.  
  
  
"There are no such things as youkai's. They are just a total myth." Kendal said crossing her arms against her chest.  
  
  
"Oh, really?" he said smirking. "Then how could i do this." Hotohori raised his hand. A fire ball appeared in the palm. he threw it at a tree. Upon impact, the tree caught fire and disinigrated in an instant.  
  
  
When he turned back at her, she looked at him with wide eyes. One reason because of the fireball thingy, and anither reason because she noticed that his eyes had turned a deep crimson red. "Woah! Okay, I believe you now." Kendal said. 'This is getting way to freaky!'  
  
  
"Why?" Hotohori asked,"Where are you from any way? Your clothes are like noting I've ever seen before, very odd indeed."  
  
  
Kendal narrowed her eyes. "Will you stop reading my mind!? It's not polite. And what do you mean 'my clothes are weird'. Your a guy dressed in a skirt. that's not cool dude." she said looking satisfied.  
  
  
"This is not a skirt!" Hotohori yelled, "It is just a training uniform, I have shorts underneath it. And this happens to be the new style of the sixteenth century-"  
  
  
"The what century?!?" Kendal yelled cutting Hotohori off.  
  
  
"The sixteenth." He stated like it was no big deal.  
  
  
"This can't be! I'm from the Twenty-First century! How could I get sent into the past? This is totally weird!" Kendal leaned back against a tee and slid down it slowly. Once on the ground she pulled her knees up to her chest.  
  
  
Hotohoris eyes widened. "Wait you're from the future?" Kendal nodded. "This has happened once before. About nineteen years ago. The girl was, I think fifteen, yes fifteen when she first came here through the well. Her name was, oh kami, what was it again? Father used to always talk about her. Kagami-no. Kogame-that's not it either...oh yeah! Kagome."   
  
  
At the sound of the name, Kendal stood up and grabbed a hold of Hotohori's vest. "What was that name again?" she asked inpatiantly.  
  
"Kagome...why?"  
  
  
"Kagome what?"  
  
  
Hotohori looked thoughtful for a few seconds. "Higurashi I believe...yup! that's it."  
  
  
Kendal looked down for a minute and began to shake. Hotohori raised an eyebrow. "Hey, are you okay?"  
  
  
Suddenly Kendal clenched her fists and yelled, "THAT BITCH!!!" Hotohori junped back in suprise of her sudden outburst. (In the back ground we see birds flying from the trees...weee! Fly little birdies fly!! HAHAHA!!! Hehe...Sorry, back to the story. ^^)  
  
  
"What do you mean? Do you know her or something?" Hotohori asked.  
  
  
Kendals eyebrow twitched. "You could say that." She looked up at him. "She's my mother."  
  
  
  
AN: again, sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. It was kinda your fault, you didn't review. I just got the last review yesterday. i hope that you guys liked this chapter. Andremember, 10 more review. Well, that's about it. Merry late Christmas and a Happy New Year to you all. Don't get to drunk. For the record, I'm only 14, but I do accationally drink. Hey, whta hte rents don't know won't hurt 'em, right? -Tigger 


End file.
